A New Journey
by Lily15
Summary: Umm your gonna have to read it to fully understand it... I just made a final fantasy story please r/r (not completed)
1. Default Chapter

A New Journey   
By: Lily   
  
Chapter 1   
  
Squall walked toward the exit of the Balamb Garden as Quistis jumped out in front of the gates and locked them shut.   
"Where do you think your going? You know leaving the garden after 12 am is not aloud, only if you in a middle of a mission or incase of an emergency" she putt a lock on the gates and locked it with a key that she wore around her neck.   
Squall stood in front of her and opened his mouth.   
"…Whatever…" Quistis laughed, "hehe, I knew you where going to say that, its now like I can read each of my students mind"   
Squall scoffed, turned around and started walking back to the garden; he walked slowly knowing she will want to catch up.   
" Squall… has something been bothering you lately?" asked Quistis looking concerned.   
Squall looked at her and back with a no comment expression.   
"Squall, you know, you can tell me anything you want" Quistis slowed down her phase, then they stopped, he glanced at her and kept on walking leaving Quistis behind. Quistis looked at him as he left and went in a different direction. Squall came up to his room, and just feel back to sleep, he was too tired to change his clothes.   
  
Squall came in to class on time and took his seat, Quistis was already writing something down on the board what looked like foot notes that she took when she examined each student a week ago during their skill's test.   
Selphie came in to the classroom looking all cheerful as usual followed by Seifer who swung his gunblade to his shoulder thinking he looks cool passing by a couple of girls who where standing in the corner giggling as he walked by.   
Quistis turned to the class "alright, alright, everyone please settle down, and Seifer… putt that down before I take that away from you and you can fight with your fingers for all I care… Its not a toy of show offs you know" she smiled slightly as everyone laughed, Seifer sat down embarrassed.   
"Alright everyone… as you remember, we had a skill test a week ago…" Quistis began, everyone except Squall and Seifer frowned.   
"By the looks of you, you already know what I'm going to say…" Quistis smiled.   
"We were horrible, I'm sorry instructor Trepe" Selphie spoke out load "but I will try harder next time, I promise"   
Quistis looked pleased with Selphie's "anyone else?"   
Another voice spoke out "yeah, we will try harder next time, I finally figured out how to draw in the draw point".   
Then another voice, after another, Quistis stood there feeling proud of her students.   
  
Soon the class was over and everyone picked up their notes and left, except for Squall and Seifer who Quistis asked to stay for them after class.   
"Now as you know… out of all of them, you two did the best work" Quistis looked at them as they both turned to her "you must feel proud of your self"   
Squall and Seifer stood there not feeling surprised at all "What can I say" Seifer opened his hands "its all thanks to our wonderful Instructor" Squall looked at him and then at Quistis "whatever".   
Quistis wasn't surprised with his answer one bit, but she gave a little smile "yeah… Seifer… BUT showing off your skills... like starting a fight with another student is NOT an option!"   
Seifer was surprised by her words "It was just a harmless fight"   
"A harmless fight that putt those scars on your faces!" Quistis looked tempered but she remained calm. "Now leave… both of you… I don't want to see this happening again, you got that!"   
"Yeah… sure" Seifer left putting the gunblade over his shoulder.   
Quistis signed and looked up at Squall, he looked at her and left. Quistis remind standing "how in a world did I end up putting up with those two". 


	2. Cafeteria

Chapter 2   
  
Squall walked in to his dormitory and took a rest.   
He found himself standing on a huge ship, he looked around to see   
he was floating above the world.   
"SQUALL!! WATCH OUT!" he heard a familiar voice, he turned around and   
saw Quistis running towards him, he turns around and see's Seifers blade about to hit him, he takes a quick step back and it misses, but all the sudden he slips and almost falls off the ship when he grabs the end of it.   
Seifer comes up to him and looks down with an evil smile, he bends down and reached out for Squalls hand, holding out for his dear life Squall reaches for Seifers hand, then all the sudden Seifer lets go "bye, bye SQUALL!"   
Squall falls to the bottom looking at Seifers happy face.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Squall woke up with a start "It was just a dream" he grabbed his head that was splitting with pain "but it felt so real" he looked at his watch and it blinked 7:00 am. He got up from his bed and got dressed, he took his gunblade and left the dormitory.   
  
He walked to the cafeteria knowing its always opened at this time for breakfast. He walked in to see Zell already inline waiting to order.   
"HEY! Squall over here!" he saw Selphie already getting a table, he walked up to her "good morning Squall!" he just looked at her and took a seat. Selphie smiled and sat down next to him.   
Zell came in with hot dogs which probably meant that its for himself since Selphie usually drank coffee in the morning.   
"Yeah! see you got to get here before any of the others get here, so you can finally get what you want" he sat down next to Squall and began to eat.   
"Would you like anything Squall?" asked Selphie getting up.   
"umm.. coffee thats all" Squall folded his hands.   
"Alrighty then" Selphie left to get on the line.   
Suddnly Seifer walked in to the cafeteria with Raijin and Fuujin, but this time there was somebody else with him, he had his hands around a girl, Squall couldn't identify her, so he thought she must have been new or something.   
"Alright here you go Squall" Selphie placed a cup of coffee in front of him "umm Squall , earth to squall!" she waved her hand in front of him but he was still staring at Seifer and the new girl "SQUALL!!" Selphie yelled into his ear. Seifer turned around to notice Squall sitting there he gave him an evil stare and hugged the girl closer noticing he was looking at her and left.   
"Who is that?" asked Squall turning to Selphie as she sat down.   
"Thats Rinoa, she's Seifers girlfriend, she's here for a visit" Selphie took a sip of her coffee.   
"So... she's not staying?" Squall asked looking at the cafeteria doors.   
"Nope, she ain't" said Zell as he stuffed the last hot dog into his mouth.   
Squall took his coffee and drank it all "thanks Selphie, umm i got to run, I'll catch up with you guys later, alright" he got up and left.   
"I think he likes her" Zell wiped his hands clean.   
"who?" asked Selphie holding the coffee cup.   
"Rinoa" said Zell getting up.   
"Thats impossible... our boy doesn't like anyone" said Selphie looking confused.   
"We'll see about that" Zell picked up his trey and left leaving Selphie in thoughts.   
  
Squall came out into the garden finding no sign of Seifer and Rinoa not even Raijin and Fuujin.   
"Squall!" Quistis came up from behind "good morning" she smiled as she greeted him.   
Squall turned to her and looked at her.   
"Are you ready?" she asked with a smile on her face.   
"For what?" asked Squall looking confused, still looking around for Seifer and his friends.   
"Well you promised me, you'll go with me to Balamb, remember?" she waited for Squall to answer "Squall?"   
Squall suddenly realized he wasn't paying attention to Quistis "umm I'm sorry, lets go"   
Quistis smiled and they walked to the gates..  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please read and review, more coming soon.. 


	3. Balamb

Chapter 3  
  
"Quisits?" Squall looked at her as they walked to Balamb.  
"Yes Squall?" asked Quistis looking up at him, "what is it?"  
"Why are we going to Balamb?" asked Squall as they where getting closer.  
"I need to give Zell's mom a report letter about her sons behavior" she smiled "me and her are pretty close friends, so I'm always the one to deliver the news to her".  
Squall nodded.  
"Plus I need to see what time do the ships come in" said Quistis "We might do our next mission in Dollet".  
"So you wont need me around right?" asked Squall  
"I need you to go to the hotel, they will have a special package for me" said Quistis as they finally reached Balamb "I will need you to get it for me, come up to the woman on the front desk and say" she took out a key "Student reporting"   
Quistis glanced at him "she will give you a card, on that card is a room number" she handed him the key "go to the room, a man will be in there, say student 45 reporting, he will hand you the package, what ever you do, make sure no one will see it!" Quistis looked at Squall who was paying pretty much close attention "got it?"  
Squall nodded and went to the hotel.   
  
He walked past the people there to the woman sitting behind the desk, he cleared his throat and she looked up.  
"Hello may I help you?" the woman looked at him and smiled.  
"Student reporting" mumbled Squall, the woman looked at him and smiled then she took out a key and open her drawer, then she took out a small metal box.  
"May I have the key please?" she asked sticking out her hand.  
Squall searched for the key in his pockets, then he passed it on to her, she unlocked the box and took out a small card "here you go" she gave the card to Squall and locked the box and placed it black in to her drawer locking it shut, then she returned the key back to Squall.  
On the card it had Quistis ID tag, and 67092b34 writen on the top, he glanced at the woman.  
"You take the stairs to the second floor, from the second floor go left, use that key to unlock the door that has a B marked on it, it will lead you to stairs going up, go up, you'll know where to stop, all the way at the top you will find a door, slide the card and it will automaticly let you in" she said looking at him "and I suppose you know the rest?"  
Squall nodded and left.  
  
He walked up to the second floor, he turned left and searched for a door, he came to a stop in front of the door that marked "B" on the top, he took out the key and unlocked it. He walked up the stairs, it was a long way up, finally he reached a metal door and slid the card in to this small opening, the door unlocked. Squall came in to the room, it was probably what he though the most expansive room they had by the looks of it.  
He saw a man sitting on a chair in front of him, the man wore a black rain coat and a hat.  
"Student 45 reporting" said Squall looking at the man.  
The man picked his head up and Squall noticed he had a big what looked like knife scar on his left cheek, and he was blind on one eye, the man stood up and picked up a package that was on the table next to him, he hand it to Squall.  
"Take care of it" the man mumbled.  
Squall took the package and left.  
  
He came outside and saw Quistis already waiting for him.  
"Did you get it?" she asked looking at him.  
Squall showed her the package and handed it to her.  
"Thanks Squall, but please... lets keep this between us, dont tell anyone about this" he looked into Quistis eyes and suddenly he had this warm feeling overcome him... he hated that feeling, but he softly smiled and nodded, then they walked back to the Garden.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
More coming soon 


	4. Training Center

Chapter 4  
  
Quists and Squall finally reached the Garden, Quistis turned to Squall holding on to the package.  
"Tomorrow, remember your suppose to report to the Fire Cavern for your final test" said Quistis reminding Squall "meet me back her at 7:00 am sharp"  
Squall nodded.  
"Alright, your free to go now" Quistis looked at her watch "11:00 pm, I better close up"  
Squall left back to school, while Quistis shut the gate and putt a lock on it, then she left.  
  
Squall walked to his dormitory as he passed the training center he saw it was open.  
"Who would train at this time?" he took a step and heard a scream coming out of the training center, Squall rushed to see what was going on, he came in to find the girl he saw earlier with Seifer, she was on the floor trying to escape from the dinosaur, Squall ran up in front of her and took out his gunblade.  
"Stay back" he yelled to the girl. Rinoa began backing up, as soon as she was a little bit farther away she got up to her feet, Squall hit the dinosaur with the blade cousin him to fall asleep.  
"Quickly lets get out of here" he grabbed her arm and rushed her out of the training center, and then he locked the doors.  
"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" he asked her.  
"Its only 11 pm, I was just walking, and then I saw the training center, I wanted to test" she looked down "how my fighting skills are, I never thought I will encounter a dinosaur there".  
"We'll you almost got your self killed, you have to be careful" he picked up his gunblade and left.  
"Where are you going?" she asked running up to him.  
"To my room, I'm tired and I got to get up early" he said still walking away, Rinoa ran up to him.  
"Aren't you going to help me find Seifer?" she asked him as she was walking behind him.  
"No…" said Squall walking faster.  
"Why not?" she started running after him.  
"Me and him aren't such a good friends" he turned around to her "besides, his probably at the parking lot drinking beer with his buddies".  
"The parking lot… where is that?" asked Rinoa.  
"Its over there" he pointed to the next curve on the corner "I'm going this way, goodnight" he left to the dormitory, Rinoa ran to the parking lot.  
  
Squall got to his dormitory and changed into his sleeping clothes, as soon as he closed his eyes, he fell asleep.  
Again he found him self-standing on the same huge ship, floating above the world.  
Again the same familiar voice came in, Quistis was running yelling watch out as Seifer tried to hit him with his blade, ones again he missed and Squall was hanging for his life, he handed his hand to Squall and since he had no choice he took Seifer's hand ones again he let go of Squall and stood on the ship with an evil smile watching Squall fall to the ground. And then Squall woke up, he felt chilly so he wrapped himself up in covers as he held his head as his head was hitting him with pain ones again.  
"UGH" groaned Squall "Its…" he looked at his hands "its like the dream is trying to tell me something" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and fell back in to the bed "but what?"  
For the rest of the night Squall couldn't fall asleep, his mind just kept on taking him back to the same dream, over and over again as he saw himself fall through Seifers eyes.  
Soon morning came. 


End file.
